Total Drama Island
by Tailsic
Summary: i been bitten by the Total Drama Island bug and i just had to make a story of it.


Arthur Note: I know I use said a lot, if you don't like them then pretend there not there ok.

"Hey everybody, I'm Chris and welcome to Total Drama Island. Today we pick twenty-two random teens, and put them on two teams to work together to make it to the finals for a chance to win half of a million dollars.

"And here is are first camper" as a black and green color Goth girl arrive at the docks, she look at the camp then stare at Chris.

"You trick me didn't you?" Gwen said just staring at Chris.

"Sure did" Chris smile back at her.

"And I sign a law binding contract to stay here, did I?" Chris nods his head.

"I hate you already" Gwen take her things and moving to other side of the docks.

Just then the second camper appears, she a blonde haired girl carrying a surfboard.

"Hey Bridgette, nice board" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris, it great to meet you" Bridgette shakes Chris's hand and then head over to Gwen.

The next contestant was a big muscle black guy.

"Hey DJ what's up man" Chris puts his fist out.

"It all cool dog" DJ put his fist too, and then he looks at the camp.

"Now that totally un-cool man, we got to stay here?" Chris nods his head again.

"Look a lot nicer on the brochure" DJ mumbles as he walks up to the girls.

Next a girl wearing a green shirt and brown pants arrive at the dock.

"Courtney welcome to Totally Drama Island" Chris shakes her hand.

"It's great to be here Chris, and this is going to be so easy for me, because I was a CIT at my summer camp" Courtney boated

"Fastnating Courtney" Chris lied.

Courtney walks over to the other.

The next camper to arrive was a dorky look fellow.

"Harold, nice to see you man" Chris said. Harold look at the camp, and looks back at Chris.

"So we're staying here?" He asked.

"Yep" Chris said simply.

"Sweet" Harold grabs his things and walks over to the group.

The next person to show up was a punk looking with body spearing and a mohawk.

"Duncan how it going man" Chris waves to him.

"Peachy" Duncan said with an atudet has he walk over to Courtney.

"Hey gorges" Duncan said making clicking noises.

"Get away me you deliwhen" Courtney said.

"You know you like me" Duncan said as Courtney kick him below the belt.

"In you're dreams" she walks away from him.

"She totally wants me" Duncan said grunting in pain.

"Yeah, she was totally jumping into you arms" as Gwen rolled her eyes.

The next was a short nerdy girl with braces.

"Nice to have you here with us Beth" Chris said as Beth grab him.

"Oh Chris, thank you for having me on here" she squeeze him harder.

"No problem, now can you please let go of me" Chris gasping for air.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Beth said as she walks over to Gwen.

"Hi I'm Beth, and I hope we can be friends" Beth smiled as she at something green stuck on her braces.

"Uh Beth, you got a piece on spinach stuck on your braces" Gwen said.

"Oh my god… I'm so… I'm really embears" Beth said as she run to the edge of the dock to look at her reflection and pick the piece of spinach from her braces.

Next to show up was Australia looks gut with a hat. (I'm not kidding, I thought Geoff was an Australian and though he was going to have a Australian ascents)

"Geoff, what up dude" Chris said.

"It's so sweet to be here dude" Geoff shouted.

"Geoff, are you ready to show everyone here what you're made of dude?" Chris said.

"Dude I'm ready to rock this place" Geoff shouted again.

"Dude" Chris point at Geoff.

"Dudde" Geoff pointed back at Chris

"Ddddude" Chris said.

"Dddddude" Geoff said.

"Ddddddude" Chris said.

"Dddddddude" Geoff said.

"Ddddddddude" Chris said.

"Dddddddddude" Geoff said.

"The next person that says dude, I'm going to throw my suitcase at him" Gwen said.

"Hey dude, where do I put my things?" Geoff said as he gets smack in the face with Gwen suitcase.

"Right there is cool bro" Chris said.

Next a bossy looking girl show up and walks over Geoff.

"Heather, welcome to the island" Chris said.

Heather looks at the camp, and looked back at Chris.

"I'm not staying here, bye" Heather turn around to see her boat leave.

"Hahaha, to bad looks like your stuck here" Chris laughed as stumped her away to the other.

"Hey beautiful" Duncan puts his hand on Heather then grabs his shoulders and knees him in the crotch, making him cry out in pain again.

"And that strike two" Gwen said.

"You might want to put some ice on that" DJ said.

"Oh really you think" Duncan grunted.

"Next to show up was Noah.

"Did you get my note about my allergies?" Noah asked.

"Maybe" Chris laughed.

"Great, this is going to be lot's of fun" Noah said sarcastically

"I have allergies too" Harold said.

"Go for you" Noah rolled his eyes.

The next camper was a guy wearing a red jump suit, water skising to the island. The guy starts to lose control of his water skies and goes smashing into the docks and fly into everyone logge"

"Ouch, that going to leave a mark" Chris said looking at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler"

"I'm ok" Tyler then past's out.

Next to show up we're two girls wearing the same outfit.

"Katie and Sadie welcome to Total Drama Island" Chris greeted them.

"Thank for having both me and Sadie here" Katie said.

"Yeah, we do everything together" Sadie said.

"That nice" Chris said.

"We eat together, we sleep together, we even baths together" Katie said.

"Ok that way to much information, go stand over there with the other camper" Chris points to the other.

Next camper was a o hair girl wearing a green tank-top and a green skirt show up.

"Izzy the wild girl" Chris said as Izzy got on all four and started barking like a dog, she ran over to Heather and bark at her, Heather took out a bottle of Windex and sprays Izzy.

"Bad dog, bad dog, now sit over there" Heather point to the over side of the dock.

"And here come are next camper Lindsay" Chris said.

"Hey everybody, I'm Lindsay" She introduce herself.

"I just told them you name Lindsay" Chris said.

"No I told them my name, you don't even know my name" Lindsay said,

"I just said it" Chris said.

"Said what?" Lindsay asked.

"Your name" Chris shouted.

"Oh, it Lindsay" she said as Chris slap is head and tell Lindsay to stand over by the other camper.

"Hey hottie" Duncan said as he wink at her.

"Ahhh! Ugly boy" Lindsay kick Duncan family jewels.

"And that strike three he out, I love this game" Gwen said.

"You like Baseball" Beth said.

"No, rejection" Gwen said.

The next camper was a big black girl.

"Hey everybody, LeShawna here to win it all" LeShawna said.

"Nice to see you're ready to take it all Leshawna, that just what I want to see in her contestdents" Chris said.

Next a camper carrying a guitar appear.

"Trent, how it going bro" Chris said.

"It's cool" Trent hi-5 him and head over to Gwen.

"Hi" Trent said.

"Yeah hi" Gwen said trying to hide her blush.

Next a fat gut show up

"Owen" Chris shouted.

"Chris" Owen shouted back.

"You ready got this" Chris said.

"Chris I was born ready' Owen said as he walks to the other.

Next a clueless looking guy show up.

Hey Ezekiel, what's up man" Chris said.

"The sky" Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, just done try to get kick off to soon" Chris pushes him to the other.

"Next we have Cody" Chris said as Cody walks on the docks and hi-5 him.

"Sups Chris" Cody said crossing his arms for some reason.

"Sups man, go over there with the other" Chris said.

Next a buff looking girl show up"

"Hey Eva" Chris said as Eva look at the other camper and smiled.

"I'll run over all these losers" Eva said as she crack her knuckles and walks to the other.

"Can we pick them, or can we pick them" Chris said with a evil smile.

"And here last camper is Justin" A handsome looking guy show up and splash water all over himself and smile, making all the girls feint.

"What does that guy have that I don't" Duncan said jealously.

"He so Sexy" Owen said as the other guys slowly move away from Owen.

"Now at all of the camper are here we can get started, but first we need to take a picture of all of you, so huddle up.

The camper all got together and Chris take their picture, and shortly at that the dock fell.

End of Chapter


End file.
